Gruvia Week
by Absolute Fairy Tail Trash
Summary: So I just found out about Gruvia Week, and being the shipper I am, here are my fanfics off the prompts. Sorry its late, and as always, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Ambiguity

**So I just found out there was something called Gruvia Week. I am fangirling so hard right now. I know this is late, but just take a look at my pen name.**

* * *

><p>Gray's. First. Date. With. Juvia.<p>

He was afraid she wouldn't say yes, but the gleam in her eyes when he asked made it all worth it. He approached her room in Fairy Hills. Gray wore a simple black tux and carried a bouquet of blue roses. He waited anxiously as the doorbell echoed. Gray heard a familiar, soothing voice call, "Juvia is coming!" and his heart rate increased rapidly.

Juvia opened the door. Gray was extremely confused, and by the look of it, so was Juvia. She wore her job clothes, the same ones from earlier that day. Juvia carried her pink umbrella and looked up and down Gray's tux and flowers. There was puzzlement in her eyes.

"Gray-sama, why are you dressed like that?" Juvia asked.

"Umm, because we're going on a date, remember? I could ask the same of you." Gray could tell his face was the color of a tomato.

Juvia's face was the same way. "A date? Juvia thought Gray was asking her to go on a job-" Her mind was struck with the scenario.

"But this works too!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway. Gray smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Nervous

Juvia's heart was in her throat as she glided down the aisle in her white gown. Her hands were sweaty and she knew her flowers would slip if she wasn't careful. Juvia was about to sprint back to the dressing room when Gajeel, who was walking her down the aisle, whispered in her ear. "Juvia, don't you dare try to make a break for it. We have all waited to long for you to bail now."

Juvia bit her lip and smiled.

Then she saw him.

In that instant, her nervousness was gone. As Gray took her hand at the altar, she felt tingles and knew this was meant to be. With Gray, there was no need to be nervous. He took it away and turned it into joy and excitement.

As Juvia stood there, minutes later, the new Mrs. Gray Fullbuster, gazing into Gray's eyes, she realized she would never be nervous again. Gajeel was right. She had waited way to long.


	3. Chapter 3: Change

Being a mother was hard. Juvia was constantly changing diapers, feeding her, and little Urtear kept on crying. It had been two years since Juvia had married Gray, and life had been fantastic. They went on jobs all the time and were together always. But now that they had Urtear, their beautiful daughter, life was different. Juvia couldn't go on jobs because she constantly had to take care of Urtear, so work was left to Gray, who was working all the time to keep up with Urtear's needs. She missed Gray. She was tired and hungry. But when she looked into Urtear's beautiful blue eyes, she knew this change was for the better. Urtear would grow into a lovely young woman that Gray and Juvia would be proud to call their daughter. Once she changed Urtear's diaper. Again.


	4. Chapter 4: First

Gray and Juvia had been dating for a while now. The talk at the guild had slowed down, having once been every other word when the news got out. Gray liked Juvia. She was a lot nicer then she seemed at first when she was stalking him and was taking their dating calmer then he had expected. Then again, it had been 2 months and she seemed to be getting used to it.

Gray decided to do something special for the water mage for their second month anniversary coming up. It had to be unique and creative, something Juvia wouldn't be able to expect. He had the perfect idea, with a little help from Erza. Natsu's help consisted of burning down buildings and roasting marshmallows. Gray feared for Natsu and Lucy's 2 month anniversary.

The day of the anniversary, Gray went out to the water and set up the picnic. It included all their favorite foods and a beautiful view of the water, which he knew she would appreciate.

* * *

><p>Juvia sat at the guild, sighing. It was hers and Gray's two month anniversary and she had heard zip, nada, zero from the guy. She was a tad miffed. But then he came walking in the door and ran up to her. Juvia soared.<p>

"Hey, Juvia," he said, "I have something to show you." Juvia's face lit up, as Gray led her out of the guild.

* * *

><p>It started to rain as they walked through Magnolia. Gray was starting to get nervous. The rain would spoil the fun. At least it didn't seem Juvia was causing it.<p>

* * *

><p>Juvia wasn't causing the rain, but she was mad at it. Gray led her down to the water, where she saw a beautiful blue blanket covered in her favorite foods. "The picnic!" Gray screamed. He rushed around trying to salvage what he could, but it was no use. The picnic had turned into a soggy mess, and Gray was soaked to the bone.<p>

* * *

><p>Juvia and Gray stood huddled under her pink umbrella, watching the rain pound on the water. Gray's shirt lay in a sopping mess on the ground, and Gray rubbed his arms, trying to stay warm.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Juvia," Gray said. "I wanted to give you an awesome anniversary present, but it was spoiled."

"Juvia forgives you, Gray-sama," Juvia replied. And he knew she meant it.

Next thing he knew, they were kissing. They kissed under the pink umbrella as the sky continued to pour. And by Gray's standards, it was a pretty good first one.


	5. Chapter 5: Longing

Gray always thought he would be the one to break up with her. After all, Juvia was the one stalked him and completely obsessed over him in the beginning. So why was he so jealous now?

He sat in the back of the restaurant, hiding behind a menu as he watched their conversation. Gray knew Lyon had a thing for Juvia, but he never thought she would break up with him to go out with stupid Lyon.

Juvia was smiling and laughing, but wasn't Gray the one who took away her gloominess and brought out her sunshine? Wasn't he the reason she was in Fairy Tail? Wasn't he the reason she was a kind person? Not a cold heartless dark guild mage?

So why was she repaying him back by going out with Lyon?

Lyon and Juvia paid their check and got up to leave, and Gray sighed. How long could he stay like this? This wasn't him!

Gray started picking up his things to head home when a familiar bluenette approached him.

"Gray-sama? What are you doing here?" He was flabbergasted. Juvia still called him Gray-sama. Wouldn't the –sama be switched to Lyon instead? Lyon-sama. Just thinking it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Oh hey, Juvia," he tried to act nonchalantly, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Juvia was on a date with Lyon-sama," yep, he was right, "and she left her purse in here. Have you seen it?"

Gray spotted the familiar blue bag and handed it to the water mage.

"Thank you, Gray-sama. Well, Juvia will see you tomorrow at Fairy Tail, then."

Juvia walked out and Gray collapsed into the chair. Another day, another stab in the heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Heat

Juvia didn't want to be spending her Valentine's Day with Natsu. In fact, this was the least desirable person to be sitting across from.

It was Cana and Mirajane's Valentine's Day rule that had her here. You had to have a date by February 10 for the holiday, or the girls could make you go out with any of the unmatched guild members.

Juvia found this extremely unfair. She had broken up with Lyon on the 9th, and it's not like she could just waltz up to Gray and ask him to go with her. Even though she desperately wanted to.

So Juvia sat across from Natsu in the restaurant, literally boiling. A couple of her toes had turned to steam in her boots, and every now and then she felt pieces of her nose floating to the ceiling in gas form.

The temperature must come from being a fire dragon slayer, but Juvia still felt like she was in a furnace.

And the date with Natsu wasn't going well at all. He wouldn't stop talking about who knows what and stuffing his face like a pig. Juvia just made an effort to nod every once in a while, but she was still burning,

It didn't help that only a couple tables over, Gray was trying to push his way through his date with Erza.

"Love rival," Juvia mumbled, referring to the term she hadn't used in months since she started dating Gray. Natsu didn't even look up.

Eventually, the clock struck midnight, and all the matched couples sighed as the date finished. The date had to last until midnight according to Mira and Cana, but the second the clock struck, everyone was out. The matches were made by Cana's divination, but she was drunk at the time, so go figure.

Juvia sighed as she made her way through the evacuated restaurant. She bumped into somebody, but didn't look up, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Juvia, how did your date with Natsu go?"

Juvia turned to Gray and replied, "Juvia had a horrible time, Gray-sama."

* * *

><p>Gray-sama. Gray hadn't heard that in ages, except for their one encounter in the restaurant a month prior.<p>

"Mine with Erza was pretty bad too. Did you know she has armor that can categorize buttons into millions of different piles?"

Juvia giggled, "Really, well Natsu was so hot my toes are steam."

The wizards sat down at an abandoned table and kept talking. It was 5 hours later when Gray finally made it home. And he still couldn't sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Forever

**I bawled writing this chapter. Last one in an hour of Gruvia fanfics. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia interlocked their fingers as they cowered under the monster. Gray knew they shouldn't have taken the job. He knew it was going to be dangerous and yet they dropped the kids off at Erza's and took it. It wasn't just about him anymore. People needed him.<p>

"This is the end, isn't it, Gray-sama?" Juvia said, fear in her voice.

Gray felt the same but he had to stay strong. He grabbed both of her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Its going to be okay. I'm here for you."

Tears welled in Juvia's eyes. "But Gray-sama, what about the kids?"

Gray wiped his own eyes. "They're in good hands, Juvia. Somebody will care for them."

Juvia's eyes were pouring and it started to rain outside too. But they wouldn't know that. They still stood in the cavern underground. "Juvia, Juvia loves you so much you don't even know Gray-sama. You are the happiness in Juvia's life. You drove the rain away. Juvia will forever love you and always has."

"Hey, Juvia, its gonna be okay. I loved you from the moment I met you. I might not have not known it then, but I do now. You are the reason I am here today. I will be with you forever, and we will never part."

Juvia started bawling and they clung to each other.

"Juvia never wants to leave you, Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed. "What will I do if we get separated!?"

Gray was crying worse than Juvia now. "We WON'T! I guarantee it. And even if we do I will find you because our love is too strong to be broken by such a small thing as death.

"But Juvia can't die! She wants to stay with you, forever! What will happen in death? What if I go somewhere else!?"

"You won't. I love you too much, Juvia, for that to happen." Their heads bowed, touching, in a final signature of farewell.

"I love you more, Gray-sama."

"Juvia, I love you most." And with a final swipe, they were done for. They lay lying motionless on the hard ground, wrapped in each other's arms, forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Quick Note On Timeline: READ

Thanks so much guys for reading this and (hopefully) shipping Gruvia while doing so. Please review and tell your friends (or don't).

Seeing as how with the prompts I skipped around with the timeline, here is the order in my world in which they took place:

1. Ambiguity

2. First

3. Longing

4. Heat

5. Nervous

6. Change

7. Forever.

And I hope you enjoyed!

Sincerely,

gruviashallbecanon

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail andor the characters because if I did, this would so be canon.**


End file.
